


Nap Time

by Bobbie23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Jack Taking a Nap, Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020 (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23
Summary: Jack lies back with a contented sigh. All week, he’s been thinking about this moment. For six days, he’s planned, schemed, strategized, and for six days he’s been thwarted, out-manoeuvred and defeated every time. Seriously, it’s embarrassing. He’s got years of experience, finesse and techniques his rival hasn’t even heard of. His adversary, however, a mere rookie, is showing a promising skill set.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Nap Time

Soft sheets, comfy pillows, curtains closed. Check, check, check.

Sam curled around him. Big check.

Jack lies back with a contented sigh. All week, he’s been thinking about this moment. For six days, he’s planned, schemed, strategized, and for six days he’s been thwarted, out-manoeuvred and defeated every time. Seriously, it’s embarrassing. He’s got years of experience, finesse and techniques his rival hasn’t even heard of. His adversary, however, a mere rookie, is showing a promising skill set.

The baby monitor beside them crackles lowly as the quietest snore floats through. Jack tenses and glares at the glorified radio, daring the snore to morph into a wail. Sam glances up at him from her position on his chest, openly mocking him. She laughs at him when he turns his glare on her.

“Ssh,” he whispers. “She’ll hear you!”

“Our daughter isn’t conspiring against you, Jack” Sam argues.

He grumbles at her, “What have I said about giggling Carter?”

“Uh-oh, it must be bad if you’re invoking ‘Carter’. It means I’ll have to revert to ‘sir’, then we’ll be in big trouble. Grace might have mastered mama and dada, I think she’ll struggle with Carter.” She’s really enjoying this. She does have a point, though. It’s been a while since he called her Carter. And yes, he might be a tad paranoid their eighteen-month-old in the next room will actually wake up. Sam sobers as he sulks. “When you mentioned nap time, this isn’t what I thought you meant.”

Well, it wasn’t. At least, it wasn’t six days ago.

But he’s spent all week timing everything perfectly for _nap time_ only to be foiled at the last minute that he’s actually tired on the day he succeeds.

In hindsight, this is all their fault.

God help him. They make an adorable kid.

With her mother’s blue eyes and charm, Grace has his personality. She likes exploring every nook and cranny, as far as she can reach and further. She’s got her mother’s natural curiosity and her innate joy of discovery. She’s smart and a little funny, she’s finding her sense of humour. She’s got good taste; the Simpsons are her favourite.

He’s got to admit, she’s cute. Especially at 4AM when she’s decided she’s had enough sleep and wants to play. Sitting in her crib, wearing the alien onesie Daniel got her, she looks up at him with those big blues. His sleep muddled brain concedes to her happy babbling as she reaches for him.  
They make an adorable kid. He swears this is their penance.

Doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy some alone time with Sam.

He’s a simple guy. It’s a simple plan.

Grace takes a nap, he and Sam take a _nap_.

“No, it wasn’t,” he begrudgingly admits. Sam soothes a hand over his chest. Jack pulls her closer, settling back against the pillows.

He’s been waiting for this all week.

Since the minute his wife walked through the door, looking tired and dishevelled. Her ponytail was loose, her jacket unbuttoned. She hooked her bag on the rack with a long sigh before sludging through to the kitchen and taking his beer- _his beer_ -without asking. She swallowed almost half in one go and told him she was on leave for the next week when he raised an eyebrow at her and the bottle. He got himself another when she offered to give it back.

Usually, they’d head up to the cabin though this time they stayed home because her brother stopped over for a conference which turned into two nights instead of one and they were long-overdue a team night with the guys. The rest of the time was filled with odd jobs which he hasn’t quite gotten round to. Not since Grace started walking anyway. He needs one pair of eyes for the job, one for Grace. At eighteen months, she’s starting to help. At times, she is more of a handful than actually helpful. Most of the time, she’s pretty good when Jack distracts her. This week, he and Sam have shared that task between them.

Grace had already been asleep when Sam came home that first night. Eager to see their little girl, Sam had gotten up early with her the next morning to give Jack a lie in. He’d walked into the kitchen to find Grace on Sam’s hip as she made oatmeal for all of them. Except for being put in her high chair to eat, Grace hadn’t let Sam go all day. Meaning day one’s nap time ended up being mommy snuggle time.

Days two, three and four were split between Mark and the guys. The SGC called on day five. Okay, maybe it’s not just Grace who’s foiled him. Someone up there must hate him if they’re cock-blocking him. It’s a conspiracy.

Point is, they’ve been busy all week. Grace seems determined to cram in every moment she could with her mother. Jack doesn’t begrudge either that. They miss each other when Sam is working. He loves watching them play. He loves listening to Sam read to her – nursery rhymes or technobabble, it’s all the same to Grace who just soaks it in. He loves it when they both talk to the plants in the garden.

Usually, Grace is a pretty good sleeper. She and Jack have their routine down. She usually starts rubbing her eyes about forty-five minutes after lunch and then she’s down for two solid hours. That routine has been completely and utterly obliterated this week. They took her to the zoo this morning, hoping to wear her out with the animals and rides. She was virtually asleep when he unclipped her from her car seat. Only, now, he’s too keyed up, too tired to do anything about nap time.

Sam, who’s been in on all of his plans, listened intently each day at breakfast, given his plan the green light with a simple ‘sure, Jack’. He’s beginning to suspect she only agreed so she can watch him fail. She’s been thoroughly entertained by his growing frustration. Sure, this isn’t their only option for his kind of nap, they do have most evenings to themselves once Grace goes to bed. It’s just a nice change to have her home in the middle of the afternoon.

Jack is dragged from his thoughts when he feels her lips on his neck, just above his collar. “Grace is asleep, she was tired,” she murmurs against his skin, kissing him gently.

“Don’t jinx it,” he replies only to shift to give her better access.

“Still frustrated?” She sucks lightly on his pulse point. He nods. “I think I know something that might help.”

He feels Sam smile before she kisses her way up his neck and along his jaw. Their lips meet lazily, taking their time to enjoy their moment of quiet. She slips a knee between his; her lips never leave his. Jack’s hands fall to her waist, sliding along the fabric of her shirt to untuck it from her pants. Sam smiles down at him, her hands moving to assist him. She’s about to lift it off when a wail pierces the room.

They both pause; waiting to see if Grace’ll settle herself. When it becomes apparent she won’t, they both resign themselves to surrender.

They’ve faced the Gou’ald, the Replicators. None of them has anything on Grace.

In hindsight, this is their fault. She’s their kid, a perfect combination of both them. Of course, she’s going to run rings around them.   
Sam drops her chin to her chest to hide her laughter as he falls back on to his pillow. All he can do is laugh at the absurdity. She’s going to give ‘em hell when she’s older.

“What did I say about jinxing it?” Jack quips. He pulls her hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. The moment is gone but appreciated. “Meet you back here after bedtime?”

Sam leans down to kiss him as she smoothly rolls off the bed to check on their daughter. He smiles as he listens to Sam comforting Grace over the monitor. In one motion, Jack goes from lying down to standing, following Sam into Grace’s room. Grace spots him over Sam’s shoulder and her feet kick a little as she bounces in Sam’s arms.

“Dada,” she greets, her hands opening and closing at him.

Sam meets his mock glare with a humouring smile. Jack can’t stay mad at either one of them. He briefly wonders if this is what it’s going to be like when Grace is a teenager and silently chastises himself for not asking Jacob about Carter’s teen escapades when he had the chance. He’s so frickin’ screwed.

Jack crosses the few feet to them, wiping the last stray tears from Grace’s cheek, his daughter leans into his touch. Aware of Sam’s gaze on him, he turns and catches his wife’s adoring smile. He pecks her on the lips. He’s so frickin’ lucky.

“Impeccable timing, Kid,” he says, turning his attention to Grace. He places a hand over Sam’s on Grace’s back, dropping a kiss to toddler’s forehead. “Six nil to you.”


End file.
